mandalayfandomcom-20200215-history
The Crimson Wolves of Razathar
A band of rebels and gunslingers from the Razatharan wilds. They have no set goal; only to make money where they can as mercenaries or hitmen. Founded in 4929, the Circle was originally created as a group of people hired to protect the leader, Redtooth Flanagan, from werewolf hunters. Eventually, the group mutated and prospered, and the hunters became the hunted. Now a prosperous group of high-priced hitmen and mercenaries, they focus mainly on acquiring jobs and making money. Relations They get along fairly well with most other organizations, though their sticky line of work can often bring them into conflict with organizations like the Silver Shield. They make efforts to bridge those gaps, but the only organization they absolutely do not tolerate are the Violet Angels, a Thieves guild comprised of a select few individuals with immense power and a talent for thievery. The animosity between these two guilds is legendary, but how it began is hard to trace. The organization has likely picked it up from some leftover grudge of Redtooth's. Members LEADER: Redtooth Flanagan - Werewolf Gunslinger 15 (Vicious, ill-tempered, presumed dead) Aredil Sultur - Half-elf Gunslinger 6 (Prancy sort of yuppy man who nonetheless shows a keen skill with a gun. Prefers to keep his weapons neatly cleaned and tries to avoid fights where possible. Last seen in Toryll.) Omara Culverin - Human Gunslinger 13. Hails from Thassinor originally, he is trying to take over the circle in Redtooth’s absence. Can be gruff, but fair. Last seen heading to Zlithar. Eldar - Human Gunslinger 11. A level-headed fellow with a penchant for balking at authority when it suits him. He is a man of few words and many grunts. Rayaldach - Gargoyle Gunslinger 12. A sadistic maniac who barely cares at all for his other wolves, and was chastised by Redtooth for it. He wants to lead the circle, but his ideas are malevolent in nature. Current whereabouts unknown. Seerath Warforged Gunslinger 6/Assassin 3. Calm, collected, patient. She is probably the best candidate for hitman amongst the group, but is excruciatingly difficult to talk to; though she is polite, she is stubborn to a fault. Last seen heading due East from Blackmarsh toward the Golden peak. Vos - Kitsune Vigilante 12. Known for striking deals and bartering peace between the Circle and other organizations, he works largely in the shadows. Brutus Reeves, Monk 12. The halfway man, the Jackal. He is the communication bridge between the Crimson Wolves and the Silver Shield inside Blackmarsh, working to make sure the two organizations don't step on each other's toes alongside Vos. Rattlesnake Jake Serpentfolk Gunslinger 13/Rogue 3. Cruel, cunning. He often operates independently, and is considered a dangerous wildcard. Last seen heading SouthWest towards the desert. Current Activity Redtooth took on a job from the Silver Shield. He wouldn’t say what it was, only that it was “Extremely important”. He has not been seen or heard from since, and the Circle has grown unstable in the power vacuum left behind. Multiple members are vying for power, none more so than Rattlesnake Jake.